A New Way of Life
by BreRozie
Summary: Jake and Nessie had twin daughters named Faith and Hope after being 'together' for 7 years. When Embry and Seth imrpint of both of them, how will they take it later, considering the girls are complete opposites? Embry X Oc, Seth X OC Review Please!
1. Prolouge

**Jacob POV**

"Jake!" I heard Nessie call from the bedroom. She sounded like she had been raped or something like that.

I ran into the room to see a crying Nessie, holding onto a chair with a puddle of water beneath her.

It had been almost 7 years that Nessie and I have been together. She was actually 23 years old, but looked 18. About 8 months ago, she'd told me that she was pregnant and she ran out on me when she though I didn't want her child.

_*flashback*_

_I had woken up in the morning to hear a crying noise coming from the bathroom. I turned over and saw no Nessie. I instinctively jumped out of the bed and ran into the bathroom. I saw Nessie curled up into a ball in front of the toilet, crying. _

"_What's wrong Ness?"I asked, panicked. She looked up at me._

"_I-I'm p-p-pregnant..." she answered, looking at me with worried eyes._

_I started to shake. How could she be pregnant and not tell me? She needed to see Dr. Leech and she hadn't told anyone? What if the baby could be harmed or harm her?_

_She started crying harder. "I-I'm s-sorry. I knew you wouldn't want my child. That's why I didn't tell you." she cried. I gasped._

"_Renesmee Carlie Cullen-Black, how dare you think I wouldn't want to have a child with you? I love you more than my own life. No, you __**are**__ my life." I whispered, hurt._

_I walked over to her, kneeled down and hugged her tight. She sobbed into my chest. _

_*end of flashback*_

I panicked, running towards her and carrying her to my 'Rabbit', sitting her in the passenger street and getting quickly in the driver's seat.

"Hold on, baby." I said, comforting as I drove, or sped, towards the hospital.

I played no music and the only sound on the way to the hospital was Nessie's crying. I frowned, concentrating on the road.

We pulled up into the parking lot of the hospital and I unbuckled myself and Nessie, got out of the car and ran to the passenger street.

I got her out of the car fairly quickly and carried her, walking fast, into the hospital. I went up to the front desk.

The lady seemed to know by Nessie's baby bump and her screaming and crying and brought out a gurney for her to lie down on, since she couldn't walk.

"Sir, you're going to have to stay out here until further notice." the nurse said calmly.

WHAT DID SHE MEAN! THAT WAS MY FREAKING GIRLFRIEND AND SHE WAS IN LAUBOR!

I tried to get up and go to her, but 3 nurses held me back. I sighed and sat down in the chair, my leg shaking, waiting for the guys to come with the Cullens.

The door to the hospital opened and in walked my pack, Seth, Leah, Quil and Embry. I sighed to myself contently. I stood up.

"They took her into the room thingy, but they won't let anyone in right now." I said sadly. Embry, and Leah gave me sympathetic looks but Seth was looking around, strangely.

"Umm, Seth? You ok, there?" I asked him. He looked at me confused.

"I feel a weird pull coming from there." he answered. He pointed towards the room Nessie had brought into and my eyes widened.

Embry looked at me, concentrating at the door. "I-I do too. It's weird."

"Well of course I do, my imprints in there." I said, rolling my eyes. Embry and Seth started walking towards the door and Leah and I followed.

As I entered the room, I saw Nessie being tested on, while 2 little babies- girls were sitting on a blanket, by the doctor. I ran in and 2 doctors saw me.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, sir. What are you doing in here?" One of them asked.

I raised my eyebrows, pointing at Nessie.

"She is my girlfriend. Those"- I paused, pointing at the babies. –"are my babies."

"Those are family friends." I responded, sounding totally calm, while feeling worried on the inside. The doctor sighed and handed me both of my babies. They were beautiful girls.

Both the girls looked very alike. They both had lighter skin than me, but it was closer to mine than Nessie's. They both his shoulder-length curly black hair, the curls coming from Nessie, the color from me. The only thing different was the eyes. One of the babies had beautiful green eyes, but the other ad light brown eyes.

I knew Edward had green eyes as a human, so I'm guessing she'd got it from him.

I handed the baby girl with green eyes to Seth and the baby girl with brown eyes to Embry. I went over to Nessie, I saw Leah had left, probably gone home, and Embry and Seth were staring at the baby girls with awe. I growled and the looked up at me, smiling guiltily.

I can't believe it.

Embry imprinted on baby with brown eyes.

Seth imprinted on baby with green eyes.

I would've attacked them, but 1st, we were in a hospital and 2nd, they were holding my baby girls.

I looked back at Nessie, while Embry and Seth continued gazing at their soul mates. I sighed. At least I wouldn't have to listen to my baby girls' cries when they got their hearts broken when they were older.

Nessie opened her eyes to look at me, and I flashed a breathtaking smile at her. "Twins," I whispered.


	2. Chapter 1

**10 years later**

**Faith POV**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

That's what I awoke to every morning. The alarm clock. I sat up on my bunk bed, across the room from my sister's, Hope. Yeah I know what you're thinking. We got pretty cool names. Faith and Hope. I personally think the name Faith fitted me pretty good and Hope's fitted her better.

It was funny every morning when I awoke to my bedroom; Hope's sides painted a pale pink and yellow and mine a black and purple. I smirked when I saw Hope still sleeping. I was more of a morning person than her.

I jumped out of the bed, using the third of my vampire skills to land gracefully on the ground. I was 1/3 human, 1/3 shape-shifter and 1/3 vampire. My parents were Jacob and Renesmee Black and my siblings were Hope and Destiny Black. Destiny was only 3, looking 7.

I looked fairly close to 15, looking about 3 different ages each year, which could be considered normal for a pubescent girl.

I walked into 1 of the 2 bathroom connected to our bedroom. One was mine, the other was Hopes. I closed and locked the door, stripping down and hopping into the shower.

I used a natural scent shampoo and conditioner on my black, curly hair and used the pomegranate body wash.

I smiled when I was all clean and washed my face with a soft washcloth.

I turned the water off and heard the other shower running; Hope was up.

The water in the other bathroom was running hard, meaning she just had gotten in. I dried myself off, wrapped a towel around me and left the room. When I closed the door, I turned and saw a Seth standing there, frozen and wide eyed.

My eyes widened at the sight, a deep blush creeping up onto my face. I dashed into the walk-in closet and closed the door. I heard a happy and relieved sigh come from the other side of the door, across the room.

I grabbed black skinny jeans, a white tank top and a light purple hoodie and put them on.

I walked outside to see Seth still frozen. I walked up to him and nudged him. I ended up getting really frustrated when he wouldn't answer me, so I used my power.

Seth stated to shake as I focused on him, making us both rise to the sky and float around the room. I giggled, making him laugh, I used to do this to him all the time when I was a baby, but used it for fun sometimes.

I made it so I landed an inch away from him and wrapped my arms around his neck, him not really being that much taller than me. "You ok?" I asked. "You seemed a little scared, freaked out, shocked, surprised..." I went on and on until he stopped me.

"Okay, yes, I was surprised. I didn't exactly _know_ you were in the shower, or at least coming out of it." he said, blushing

I kissed his cheek softly. "It's okay, Sethie." I giggled and ran out the bedroom door. He followed me, catching me around the waist on the bottom step and spun me around.

I laughed and laughed, receiving humorous looks from my parents and Destiny, sitting on Brady's lap. I smirked.

I felt bad for my dad. He first had to deal with Seth imprinting on me and Embry imprinting on Hope, then he had to deal with Brady's imprint on Destiny. I sighed.

I sat down at the table on Seth's lap. I heard my dad growl, but just rolled my eyes and kissed my sister's, sitting on Brady' lap next to me, cheek. She smiled.

"Good morning, Sissy!" Destiny called happily. I giggled. "Good morning, Dessy." I replied, smiling.

She giggled and kissed Seth's and my cheek and I heard Brady softly growl. Wow. Brady was officially too protective of Dessy. She kissed Seth's cheek and he freaked. i smacked the back of Brady's head and then Dessy growled at me.

"Don't hurt my Bwadie!" she said, frustrated. Brady looked happy, like he got a new puppy for Christmas. I smiled too. Hope came down the stairs and the minute she did, Embry walked into the house.

"Embry!" she squealed and ran into his arms, kissing him passionately. Brady and I both covered Dessy's eyes and my mom scolded Hope. "Little one in the room." my mom said.

Embry and Hope pulled away from each other, blushing madly and I sighed, leaning back into Seth's shoulder. Seth had told me I was his imprint, but he'd never kiss me. Like, never. I wanted him to, but he never did.

Seth kissed my cheek and rested his chin on my shoulder. "Hey, Faith, wanna go out to our place today?" he asked. By 'our place' he meant the small cave under the waterfall in a meadow we found.

I nodded excitedly. "Yeah!" I got up and pretty much dragged him out the door. "Bye mom, dad! See you at 4:30 pm!" I smiled, while Seth laughed as we walked outside, hand in hand.


End file.
